


A Little Longer

by Abboz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: AU/Extension of Canon, F/M, Fury from the Deep, Romance, post-fury from the deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboz/pseuds/Abboz
Summary: At the very end of Fury from the Deep, Jamie debates whether he can leave Victoria behind or not, worrying about her future and welfare should he go. But the TARDIS is a time machine, and that means he can get back to her at any point, without making her wait too long, right?





	A Little Longer

“Doctor.”  
  
“Yes, Jamie?”  
  
He sighed and purposefully averted his gaze, certain his friend would be watching him. “I dinnae ken if I want to go. I don’t know if I can leave her.”  
  
“It’s not like you can’t come back.”  
  
He knew the Time Lord wanted him to stay with him, dreading the thought that they might both leave. The three of them had become a little family, perhaps not one with particular defined roles, but they all loved each other dearly, forming bonds that had already been proven stronger than anything. Only the love Jamie felt for her was different. “Aye, but this is Victoria.”  
  
“Perhaps this will help.” He pushed a piece of card into the Scot’s palm.   
  
Jamie looked at the photograph on it, it was of the two of them, he was cuddling her close and she was pressed right up against him with her arms around his middle, the grin on her face as broad as his. “She’s so beautiful. How can I leave all this behind?”  
  
“You’ll see her soon enough, I’ll bring you back before the year’s up. And in the meantime, Jamie, I gave her a copy of the photo too. At night, she’ll put it by her bed, you’ll put it by yours, and you’ll be connected.”  
  
“But what if I never see her again?” He could feel his eyes watering but didn’t want to hide it, if there was one thing he was proud of it was Victoria. “What if I cannae get back to her, Doctor? What if I leave her lonely for the rest of her life? I’d ne’er forgive myself!”  
  
“Listen very carefully, you will only hear me say this once; Jamie, I know sometimes I’m not so good at flying the TARDIS, that the TARDIS doesn’t always land where I mean it to, but I promise I will bring you back to her.”  
  
“But, Doctor!”  
  
“She loves you. She’ll wait.” He couldn’t help noticing the Scot looked unconvinced and actually rather terrified. “Jamie, trust her.”  
  
“That’s no’ fair! Of course I trust her.” He looked back down at the photo; that was just it, he believed in them and that meant believing they would end up together. He kissed her picture, then safely tucked the photograph away. “Oh, alright, Doctor, let’s go.”  
  


* * *

London, 6th May 2000  
  
“Jamie!” The Scotsman stopped in his tracks at the familiar English voice, searching for the source until he found her grinning face. “Look at you.”  
  
He gazed back at her, taking her in. She was as beautiful as ever but she was so much older than the last time he’d seen her; he was thirty years too late. His eyes flooded with tears; that was it, he’d missed his chance. “Oh. My Victoria.”  
  
Heart aching for him, she reached out to him, seeking to touch his face, his shoulder, just something to ease his worries, only he caught sight of the rings on her finger. His frown grew stronger, unintentional but unavoidable, and he felt guilty for upsetting her with his reaction. She gently shook her head. “Jamie.”  
  
“No, it’s okay. I’d never want you to be lonely. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”  
  
Victoria shook her head again, a slight smile evident on her lips as she realised what he was thinking, yet she was unable to keep her eyes from watering at seeing his distress. “No, Jamie.”  
  
“Don’t.” He shook his head right back, firmly, but its effect hindered by the tracks his tears were making down his cheeks. “I just want you to know I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was too late, I tried. I tried so hard. I tried so hard.”  
  
She caught his face in her palm; dragging his gaze up to meet hers. It tore at her to watch him beat himself up; this was the brave boy she’d fallen in love with so long ago on a whole other planet, defeat should never be found in his eyes. “Jamie, look.”   
  
He wiped his eyes, and took the photo she was holding. It was them, they were young and happy, about the age he was, grinning at each other and unaware of the photographer. Silently, he soaked in the image, taking a few long seconds to realise he’d never seen that photo before, it certainly wasn’t the one the Doctor had left with her. Jamie looked up at her, grateful for her reassuring smile. “I…”  
  
“That was our wedding day.” His mouth opened in surprise. “So keep trying!”  
  
A smile began to curl his lips upwards as he stared at her. “You marry me?”  
  
“Aye!” After a second her grin softened to show sincerity. “Of course, Jamie.”  
  
He took her hand and lifted it to kiss her knuckles, then folded her hand back around the photo. “Thank you. I—”  
  
“No.” She leant a little closer to reassure him when he looked confused. “Wait. Look, somewhere out there, in your future and my past, I’ve been waiting to hear you say that. Just let the first time you say it be the first time I hear it.”  
  
“I will.” He nodded a silent promise. “You know, you are so, so beautiful, and I will always think that.”  
  
As usual, his words filled her with his love and spread a broad smile across her features. “Thank you.” She cupped his cheek. “Now, my beautiful Scotsman, I’m sorry but you need to go.”  
  
“What? No. I’m no’ ready, I’ve not seen you in so long.”  
  
Victoria squeezed her eyes shut for a second, hating to cause him distress like that. “Certainly feels like that, I know. I wish you could stay a little longer but you need to run back to the TARDIS.”  
  
“But, Victoria!”  
  
“Trust me, Jamie. Run.” He did trust her, and she was serious, so there was no way he wouldn’t listen.  
  
“Goodbye.” He kissed her forehead and then ran.  
  
She watched him go with fondness, knowing he would only just make it back before the ship took off through no fault of the Doctor’s. She knew he was running to the War Games, to the loss of his memory and his return to the Highlands. But very soon afterwards she would be the one to go to him, and they would get their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> References 'Familiarity' at the end: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7192445


End file.
